loving me is better than hating me
by eatingmania
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry and Ginny are the star couple of the school. Draco comes along and takes her heart away from Harry. Includes cake baking contest, a dance, boxers and random teacher acts. Please R&R! better story than summary. first fic.
1. breakfast craz

I don't own anything so yeah! Except for the story maybe but yeah!

**Star Couple**

Everyone knew that Harry and Ginny were meant to be together. At least it looks like it now, he saved her life and in return, she gave him her love. Now, they are known as the _star crossed lovers_. Just like the love between Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare! How sweet!

"Hmm, that tasted wonderful." Ginny kissed him on the cheek and smiled as she swallowed down a piece of syrup dipped pancake which was crispy on the outside and soft on the inside.

Harry smiled, he loved it when he was in the centre of attention, attention that the nearly the whole school gave to him. Everyone was watching them eat breakfast so sweetly and romantically. Well ALMOST everyone.

Ron has liked Hermione since the second year, and still does. Hermione has liked Ron since the third year, and still does! (Surprise! Surprise!)

Ron decided that he will tell her how he feels about her, how deeply in love he is with her. He pushed the plate of golden brown pancakes aside, stepped on his chair and onto the table where the pancakes just were. The whole of Great Hall was staring at him... He cleared his throat and said –

"Hermione" he paused. She looked up and stopped eating.

"I love you," Ron said and he bent down and picked her hand up while she stood up blushing. He kissed her on the top of her palm and said, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

She turned her head side ways, stood on the table and whispered, "Yes," and kissed him on the lips. The whole of the Great Hall cheered and continued to eat.

On the other hand, the blonde haired handsome little prat was stuffing himself with chocolate cereal cornflakes. He now hated, hated, HATED Potter more than ever before. Not because he was "the boy who lived', not because he was all special and stuff, it was because he had Ginny. He liked Ginny, he admired Ginny; he loved Ginny.

He liked her because she was different from all the other girls he had ever met. She did not act like one of those 'oh I'm the best' girls, she did not cover herself with make up to impress the boys, she did not flirt with boys (in return, she hexed boys) and most important of all, she was not a girly fat-ass slut. She was unique, she was stunning, and she was normal; she was what he wanted. He had decide he would make Ginny his.

The first day of school had just finished. Already, there was so much happening and out of all of it, Dumbledore had announced that there was going to be a cake making contest and the teachers are choosing the partners. There was also going to be a dance, it was for the upper forms. That means it was for the sixth-years and seventh-years. The dance was going to be on the 28th of October at 7pm. Very near, as well as a very good chance for Draco to steal Ginny from Potter...

Everyone was excited but were wondering who their partner was going to be for the cake contest. Harry was almost sure he was going to be with Ginny, they were supposed to be together from the start. He continued to dream about how they were going to bake the cake together and play with the icing and ah, how fun it was going to be. He was daydreaming so much that he set his cauldron on fire causing him to have to buy a new one at the next Hogsmeade trip.

As the next day came by slowly, breakfast was a chaos of killer delivery owls trying to peck people's breakfast away and screaming people who were either horrified or happy to find who they were working with for the cake making contest.

A huge grey owl with black highlights came swooping down and landed on Draco's head. He picked it up and put it onto her lap carefully so that he won't hurt it. He took the parchment from its leg and opened it. It read:

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_We are happy to say that your cake baking partner for this competition is Ginevra Weasley. You two will be having practice lessons every Wednesday evening at 5:00pm sharp. Please wait outside Dumbledore's office. The competition will be held on the 4th of October. Enjoy!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professors McGonagall and Snape_

On the other hand, Ginny received the letter and had a surprise.

"Holy bloody cow, I'm gonna be so doomed... gonna die. I cannot survive... urgh."

Ginny was so shocked she ended up strangling Harry until Christie, her friend, had to pull her off. He was good looking she had to admit but he is MALFOY for crying out loud! The blonde man-whore who was so…URGH! She fainted.

Harry, being the hero, held Ginny with both hands and fled to Hospital Wing as fast as he could, or as fast as he could run which was not very fast indeed... He was in such a hurry he did not realize that the door were closed and ending up banging into them and fainting too.

Hermione held Ginny and was ready to leave when Ron was struggling with Harry; he was far too heavy for him to carry. Hermione helped him and ending up carrying Harry out the Great Hall.

Draco, who had a brain, ran to Ginny. Being the fastest runner, it was easy to beat all her friends who were dead slow compared to him. He carried her and walked quickly toward Hospital Wing not wanting to hurt her.

When he got out of everone's sight, he looked at her, she was so beautiful with her eyelids shut, and her eye lashes were long and curved in the most magnificent way possible, so elegant; so perfect. He so wanted to kiss her... And he did, he kissed her right outside Hospital Wing, right on the cheeks. He had completed his first move and was determined to do more...

With other news, Hermione was with Collin, Ron was with Lavender, Blaise was with Luna and Harry was with Christie. How weird but it was good, at least that was what McGonagall and Snape thought. Tut, tut, tut.

Thanks to my lovely and ever-so-wonderful beta, DUCK GODDESS! Without you, my story probably wouldn't make sense at all.


	2. night time mania

I don't own anything so yeah! Except for the story maybe but yeah!

**night time madness**

Draco sat in bed thinking. Why was he stupid enough to say to the whole school that he liked Ginny? Well it was obvious enough, I mean, saving her in front of the whole school. Man, he is so shit. Blaise is the only one who knows though, he was the only one that Draco could ever share a secret with. He was someone who could understand what he was thinking because he, like himself, came from one of the wealthiest pure blood families in the country.

He went up to his writing desk and wrote, cooking lesson with GINNY tomorrow on a piece of paper and stuck it on his bathroom mirror. Draco sighed and took his clothes off, dumped them on the floor and stepped in the bath tub. He turned on the cold water, rinsed himself quickly, stuffed the plug in the tub and turned on a semi-hot water and sat down. When the water was up to his shoulder, he turned it off and just lay there until the steam covered the whole bathroom and he could not see a thing. He closed his eyes and thought of Ginny.

Of her long, silk like hair, falling down till her waist, with legs so long but not too long and a smile, the most warm and loving smile anyone could have. Draco layed there going all dozy and made himself a strawberry and peach punch with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the top. When he was so comfortable in the bath, so warm, so relaxing; so heavenly, he sorta slept/fainted and the vanilla ice cream that was on top fell into the the water, it slowly sank deep down and down and landed without a sound on his stomach.

"BLOODY HELL MAN!" The ice cream so so cold that Draco jumped up, hit his head and was hopping up and down like a raving mental idiotic patient in the St. Mungo's ward for long term damage! He settled down and pulled the plug out leaving the ice cream at the bottom of the green tub. He looked into the mirror and saw himself, so pale and lifeless but yet so good looking. He combed his hair, leaving his fringe down and the rest of his hair in place at the back, he did look better this way, more dreamy, more sweet (...), more Draco-like. He knew from that second onwards that he was going to get Ginny no matter what...

He walked out of the bathroom naked and not realizing that, he kind of opened the window, he gazed at the stars and sorta saw a cloud which was a heart shape (he is going a bit stupid) and saw a D and a G. Draco knew that God would help him accomplish this task and saw Ginny standing outside the Hospital Wing. Their eyes met and she was laughing and giggling, he wondered why. Maybe he was too good looking, he thought and smirked. He was clearly wrong (well maybe). She pointed at him. He looked down and realized that he was naked.

He quickly closed the curtains and opened every drawer just trying to find a pair of clean boxers. He finally found one which was green with pink polka dots! He turned his closets upside down and to find a shirt which says peace and a pair of shorts which were a fading pink (his mother does his packing for him)...

He rushed back to the window to see if she was still there but she wasn't. He ended up flopping on his bed and sleeping in his "new" outfit. Thinking of ways he could win Ginny from Harry.

Ginny awoke and found herself in Hospital Wing. She sat up and looked around. She spotted Harry lying on the bed right next to her. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Oww... my head and butt hurts," Ginny moaned. Her head hurt because she fainted right on her plate and her butt hurt because when Harry bashed into the doors, she dropped and landed butt first. She arrived at his bedside and sat beside him. He was so dreamy, with his long fringe that just covered his eyebrows and his eyes, and nose and lips... Such a pale dark pink colour, so soft.

Ginny pushed her long red hair behind her ears, brushed his hair slowly and bent down. She paused, all this time they were together, they had never ever kissed on the lips before. She was never kissed on the lips before either so she really wanted to know what it felt like. Ginny took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kissed him. She touched it slowly and softly, careful that he won't wake up. It felt so weird, but in a good way. She put her hands around him and continued to kiss.

HARRY'S POV

"Where am I?" He woke up (in his dreams) and everywhere was pitch black, he saw a girl crying in the corner. He took his wand out and whispered, "Lumos." He walked up to her slowly and slowly sat next to her.

"What's wrong? You don't have to be afraid."

The girl with red hair looked up.

"Ginny?" he asked in surprise. She was crying, her eyes are all red and watery. He began to comfort her slowly and Ginny started explaining what was wrong. Slowly, she began to change, her voice became deeper, her skin became old and crinkled, her face became pale and lifeless. She was turning into Lord Voldermort.

He screamed, she (or rather half she half he) came slowly towards him and he could not look anymore so he closed his eyes, something soft hit his lips...

He (real) opened his eyes and saw the real Ginny kissing him. He was about to scream but she was slowly wrapping herself around him. He relaxed a bit and actually enjoyed it (Ginny did not realize because she had her eyes closed and she was too into it). He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss and fell asleep again. This time, he dreamed of good things, things with Ginny...

BACK TO GINNY'S POV

Clomp Clomp Clomp. She heard a soft sound of footsteps coming towards her way, she didn't want to go, she lifted her head and realized she was on his bed. She hurried back to her bed and pretend to be asleep. The footsteps passed away and peeked to make sure the coast was clear before getting up. She wanted to go back with Harry - she felt a kind of safeness and warmth she had never felt before.

She slowly walked up but then heard someone scream, "BLOODY HELL MAN!" She turned around, no one was around except for them. She saw the balcony just opposite her. She turned round to see Harry once more before she went to see who was screaming in the middle of the night.

Opposite her was the Head block, the block where all the Head Boys and Girls live. Then something caught her eye. Someone naked, someone with blonde hair... Head Boy... MALFOY! _Oh my God! What is Draco thinking, standing in front of the window NAKED? I mean he is Head Boy after all. I wonder what he would do if I told the whole school! It would be sooo funny! Nah, he would know it was me. Or would he? Hmm…_

_Oh shit, he saw me, crap, crap, crap, crap, now he would know it is me. Awww... Stupid guy, why did he have to see me? _ She couldn't care that much, it was just so funny, she was laughing so hard that she nearly tread on some stuff on the floor causing her to kind trip. He looked puzzled. She pointed at him; he looked and finally realized that he was naked. He is so stupid la. She went back in after he ran back in. She bumped into someone; someone warm.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Don't worry about me. How about you, my darling? What are you doing?" He walked round her slowing, touching her hair softly while he was talking. He stopped behind her hand hugged her. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

He turned her around quickly and kissed her. She was so taken by this that she froze for a minute.

"What is wrong, my dear, don't like this?" Harry asked, while he moved his hands up to her and started kissing her neck.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just it is so sudden."

"Well, tonight, I have changed..." He scooped her up this time, carefully not to bang into anything this time and placed her on her bed and was about to leave when she pulled him down from his opened collar and said slyly, "Stay with me." She yanked him down on her bed. He fell right on top of her; he slid to one side and covered them with a blanket.

Thanks again to my lovely beta, Duck Goddess!


	3. cake baking and sad

I don't own anything so yeah! Except for the story but yeah!

**Cake making practice and sadness**

Ginny rubbed her eyes and turned her head sideways.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE BLOOD HELL DO **YOU** THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY BED YOU LITTLE PIECE OF ARGH! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" SLAP She slapped him right across the face with a loud smack and kept kicking him hard in the back.

"I'm going! Why the hell am I in YOUR bed? I don't know!"

Harry got up and stomped back to his own bed, with a hand on his stomach, which was bruised. He was angry and pissed at her. Wasn't she the one who wanted him to stay? He went back to bed (it was like 6am in the morning), flopped onto his stomach and sulked.

Ginny on the other hand had no clue whatsoever about what happened last night between her and Harry. She got out of bed, made it and went out. She left a note on the table saying that she felt well enough to get out of bed. She went by the lake and sat down. She took her shoes and socks off and put her legs in the cooling water.

She lay down on the green grass trying to remember what had happened yesterday night. She remembered seeing Draco on the balcony and kissing Harry but nothing else. She screamed to let her stress go and walked back to the Gryffindor tower and went to sleep. Ah, peace at last.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! G-I-N-N-Y W-E-A-S-L-E-Y!"

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING? Geez!"

"Ginny, Wake up, it is time for breakfast miss. Stressy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Christie. I guess I was just a bit too sleepy... Hmm, I don't feel so well. "

Chirstie pulled Ginny up and made her take a cold shower. They went down to the Great Hall together and everyone was there already, even Harry.

"You know what happened yesterday morning, you received your letter and fainted, Harry picked you up instantly and rushed you to Hospital Wing but then he banged into the doors himself and fainted too. And for some reason, Malfoy picked you up and took you to the Hospital Wing. So weird don't you think?"

"Well that explains why my HEAD and BUTT hurt so much. Stupid git... "

"What is with you and Harry?" Christie said as she got a hash brown, "You two seem like you are having a fight or something - mmm, this is good. Okay, sorry, I mean you won't sit next to him and he didn't even bite say swallow 'hi'."

"I don't know. I just somehow... hate him for some reason. Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood today. By the way, what do we have next?"

No one seemed to be in the mood for anything that day, it was like the whole world was either breaking up or ignoring each other. Hogwarts for once was quiet and peaceful which was a blessing for all the teachers.

Draco made his way to the Charms room. He dumped his bag on the floor next to his seat and went to stand next to the door. Something was odd, he thought, something didn't seem right. Think, think, think, think... Harry wasn't sitting next to Ginny. They weren't like feeding each other...

Ah ha! They had broken up! MUHAHAHAHA! _With those two broken up, my plan (erm, I don't have one) will succeed more easily! The world is so nice to me. That is, maybe because I'm the best? Uh, no shit. I mean, I am Draco Malfoy, aren't I? Wait, someone is angry, someone is stomping towards me..._

He walked to the middle of the corridor and stood there in front of the angry, raging, red-haired bull.

"Well, hello there, Miss Weasley," he flicked his hair and continued, "Do you realize that we have a cake baking session today?"

"Well I don't care for all you know. I even forgot about it for crying out loud and IF you don't mind, please move aside so that I can get to class." She put her hands on her hips and waited as patiently as possible.

"Do you realize that you are a very lucky person to have to luck to work with me? People beg to work with me."

"Well I don't think it is and I think it is my worst NIGHTMARE to be working with you and if you don't mind, please move OVER!" She pushed him aside and stormed off to class, this time, more angry.

_What a stressy little girl she is!_ Draco was astounded when she said that. No one but his father had said things like that to him. He stared at her until she appeared out of sight.

"HEY!"

"Bloody hell, Blaise, don't ever do that please!" he had slapped him right on the shoulders.

"What are you doing then? Looking for sexy girls?"

"Yeah right, Blaise, really."

"Speaking of girls, here comes one! nudge nudge"

"You know she doesn't like me and I don't like her anymore."

Pansy walked right passed Draco and in front of Blaise.

"Oh, Blaise, for the charms homework, I didn't quite understand question 7. It was so confusing, could you help me pretty please. You are nice; it wouldn't hurt to help a young lady (cough cough) like me."

"Errr, okay... be there in a sec..."

"HA! Sucker, it seems like Pansy like YOU now... Have a good time suffering!"

"Oh shut up, she couldn't be that bad, could she?"

"Oh yes, oh yes. You wait and see, my dear friend, you wait and see."

They walked back in to the classroom together and prepared for the lesson while Blaise was helping Pansy with her homework...

5pm came just too soon. Not before long, Harry, Christie, Luna, Baise, Hermione, Colin, Ron, Lavender, Draco and Ginny were standing outside Dumbledore's office. They were the cooking class number one.

"Hello my dears, time for fun cooking. Now I assure you that you will have the time of your life! Now follow me!"

No one moved. Come on, Rita Seeker as our cake teacher. Not exactly the brightest person to choose from.

"Come on, what are you lot standing there like lemons doing? Come on, chop chop! We have work to do or rather, cakes to bake!"

"This is not good, not good I say not good... My life is soo screwed man. With that stupid Malfoy it was already bad ENOUGH, but now with RITA SEEKER, argh argh ARGH."

"I agree, Weasley, I mean she could be rather annoying couldn't she? Never knew you had a brain, Red."

"Excuse me, first of all," Ginny stopped in front of him and continued, "I was NOT talking to you and second of all, I am not called Red. And if I am red, then what are you? Retard? Mental patient? Huh? Huh? HUH? Git."

"Okay, fine, don't have to be so stressy, Miss. Stressy ass."

"Stressy ass? How am I a stressy ass when you are the one who started this first, MORON!"

"I seriously don't know how I am gonna survive the lessons with you."

"Like I really care, you're the LAST thing I would care about."

"Geez I --"

"OH SHUT UP WOULD YOU TWO..." Luna paused and Blaise froze. They had said the exact thing at the exact time. Their eyes met and quickly looked away and trotted off to class without saying another word. Ginny stared at Draco and continue to walk.

"Oh hurry up my dears or else we won't be able to finish the cake by midnight!"

"Now, can you sit with your partners and get a recipe for a very simple chocolate cake. Now it is very easy and follow the instructions carefully or else it will turn into a big fat mess. Now we don't want that do we? Lets get started, the ingredients are over at that table. Let's go, chop chop!"

"Stupid Rita. Why such a hard cake?"

"Just because you, unlike me, cannot cook, it's not that hard, really."

"Oh, let's see, Miss Wonderful. Make the perfect cake then shall we?"

recipe

_1 c. flour_

_1 c. cake flour_

_1 tsp. baking soda_

_1 tsp. salt_

_2 tbsp. cocoa powder_

_1 stick butter_

_1 1/2 c. sugar_

_2 eggs_

_1 c. sour cream_

_1/4 c. strong coffee_

_8 oz. sliced almonds, toasted_

method

_Stir the flour, cake flour, cocoa powder, baking soda and salt together; set aside._

_In a large bowl, cream the butter until light. Gradually add the sugar, beating well after each addition._

_Pour in the eggs, one at a time, beat well after each addition. When all the eggs are incorporated, beat for 2 more minutes at medium speed. Add the coffee and blend well._

_Add the dry ingredients and the sour cream alternately, in three parts each, blending well after each addition. Pour batter into a buttered and floured 9-inch spring form pan._

_Bake at 350 degrees for 50 minutes or until cake tester inserted in the center of the cake comes out clean. Let the cake cool in the pan on cooling rack before applying frosting._

No sooner, everyone got started. The pair that was probably working the best was Hermione and Colin. Two smart asses put together equals more or less perfect work. However, Draco and Ginny did not a very nice start at all. Draco was measuring all the ingredients while Ginny set the oven to 350 degrees and re-read the instructions just in case she made a mistake.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU _THINK_ YOU ARE DOING?" Draco was using magic. That and his dumb brain, not the best combination, really. He was lifting all the measured ingredients up in the air and that is a LOT of stuff, flour, salt, cocoa powder, butter, you name it (it is actually on the list above).

"YOU WILL TRIP AND EVERYTHING WOULD FALL AND WE WILL HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Well I will definitely not trip over because unlike your dear boyfriend Harry," He turned and smirked at him, "I actually watch were I am going... WHAAAAA!" As he was boasting about all this crap, Luna slowly stuck her leg out and he tripped right over it and lost concentration and things fell. THUD.

"YOU BUTT OF A BUTT OF A BUTT HEAD! NOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU STUPID - "She could not continue shouting at him, he just looked so funny. The powder covered his face totally, just like the traditional Japanese girls, the eggs on his hair made it look more splodgy and yellow, a mess really. She went up to him, still laughing. She gave her hand out to help him up for just no reason at all.

"Oh so you do have a heart, next time you might tell me that Luna had stuck her leg out." He turned to Luna, "Thank you very much, I appreciate what you did and you WILL pay for this." He turned away, cleared his mess away, as well as himself and this time, took the ingredients carefully so that he wouldn't trip again.

The cake making session continued nicely afterwards apart from the fact that Rita Seeker was covered by all sorts of mush made from flour, water, eggs and fat. This was a prank made by Ginny and Draco. Ginny didn't like Rita, she was well, annoying. So she mixed flour and water and added some icing sugar to make it a bigger mush.

She went over to the sleeping Rita and poured the mixture over her nicely highlighted hair which was purple, with her black hair. She did not notice a thing. Draco came over with some beaten eggs, with some fatty liquid as a mixuture and slipped it around her sparkly yellow low V dress. It matched really nicely. Draco didn't like Rita because she always came over for tea and ate all his favourite chocolate biscuits with caramel fillings and how she flirted with his dad.

When everyone had finished their cake, the put it on the table and tasted everyone as well as their own cake. It tasted alright although something just doesn't taste right. The bell for end of class rang and the students fled out the classroom and separated leaving poor Rita sleeping with egg on her dress.

Ginny went by the lake and sat down. It was her favourite place to go, like Harry's is the Common Room, Ron's is the quidditch pitch and Hermione's is the dorm. How did she and Harry break up? She didn't know. She only knew that she didn't want to see or hear him ever again. She thought of all the times they had together and was fighting herself whether they should break up or not, I mean, all couples fight, don't they?

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Harry was standing right behind her. He sat down and put his hand on top of hers...

"Ginny, I'm so sorry that I like made umm you angry, would you erm... forgive me? And be my girlfriend again?" He took a red rose behind of his back, kissed it softly and gave it to her. Ginny turned around. She took the rose from him and put it aside. Now she had to make the final choice, love him or love him not. She bit her lips and looked away.

"Harry, I like you very much as a trusting friend but I think we need to separate for a while, I'm really sorry. The time I was with you was very pleasant and fun, I have enjoyed it very much." She got up and walked off, wiping her tears away from her sight. She tried not to cry but the tears blurred her path.

"Ginny, GINNY!" He got up and caught her hands and made her face him. He held her into his hug,

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I cannot even live without having you as my girlfriend, please, please stay by my side."

Ginny couldn't stop crying, "I don't mean to break your heart but I already made my choice." She pushed him away and ran back into the castle leaving Harry all alone by the lake heartbroken...

Up above, Draco smiled. Now they have truly broken up. It was so much easier for him. Well it serves him right to be dumped by her, he thought, of all the things he had done to him, revenge was already happening without him having to move a muscle.


	4. love letters, hogsmeade and sad again

I don't own anything so yeah! except for the story but yeah!

**Love letters, Hogsmeade and sadness again**

Draco was sitting on his bed thinking that he was going to get revenge. _REVENGE, I say, REVENGE. Revenge on that Loony Luna Lovegood or rather Lovebad. Stupid girl, she made me __embarrassed in front of all those people. _

_Let me see, something evil, something not good... Luna, Luna, Luna, how can I make fun of her? Erm, corks? Family? Quibbler? Hair? People around her? Ah, Blaise, her cake baking partner. I know, I could trick him by saying that she loves him! I am a genius aren't I? After all, I am a Malfoy; ah so proud to be one. _And he kinda went on about his "oh I'm a Malfoy thing". _But that is mean isn't it, after all, Blaise is my best friend. But it just would be funny wouldn't it? Friend or revenge? _

And he went on to write the letter but in a nice way. After all, Blaise was his friend.

_Dear Blaise,_

_I think your eyes are big. I like that very much. I also like your hair and your skin colour and everything about you. I think I am in love with you. Care to meet me in the Three broomsticks at 3pm on the next Hogsmeade trip?_

_From someone who loves you, Luna Lovegood_

He put the letter down and read it over and over again to make sure it didn't look like it was from him (handwriting). He finished his bottle of butterbeer and took the cork and put it inside the envelope with the love letter. He gave a sharp whistle and a pitch black hawk with silver highlights came swooping down to his bed and saw his master.

It flew to towards Draco but it left a small line of poo on his pillow. He tied the envelope to it's leg and told it to leave this letter on Blaise's side table. He gave his owl a small treat and it went away, disappearing as soon as it lifted off the window frame. He just couldn't wait to see Blaise's reaction when he got this letter. His plan was working but he still needed a plan to get Ginny, his main focus point. He decided to take action tomorrow and tomorrow was Hogsmeade day. He wrote another letter for his owl, Thunder, to send when he comes back.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Would you please meet me inside the Leaky Cauldron, outside the jewellery shop at 4:30pm? Please be there on time._

_A secret admirer._

He took out a glittery emerald with a G on the front and a D on the back from his pocket. He had brought it in the most expensive jewellery shop in Diagon Alley and has asked the most professional carver to carve the two letters.

He kissed it carefully and slipped it in the envelope. He waited for Thunder to come back, while he was waiting, he looked out the window and saw GINNY! He could not wait to give her the necklace and see what her reactions would be. So he tore the envelope apart and took the necklace out. He quickly changed into last year's masquerade ball costume. It was a forest-green shirt with different shades of green sprinkles and a loose, dark green, long pair of trousers which was so long that it touched the floor. He put on a brown belt with black dragons on it and chose a green, yellow and silver Phoenix mask that just covered his eyes.

He snatched the necklace from the table and ran towards the lake. He started to slow down when he saw her. She was weeping. He opened the mouth of the necklace and crept behind her. He put the necklace on her from behind. She looked behind her. A figure dressed in green was there, with shiny and pale blonde hair and a plain white face with such tender hands.

"This is the necklace I will give to you to represent me, will you meet me at the jewellery shop in the Leaky Cauldron at 4:30pm? I'll be there waiting for you." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips and left smiling to himself. He was closer to getting Ginny.

"WAIT! How would I know who you are? And what was that for?" She wiped her tears off her cloak and just stood there.

Draco spun around and looked at the red hair that he loves. "You might not, but I will recognize you. Come alone and prepare to make a change in your life."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Are you okay, Ginny, did that guy hurt you or anything?"

"Oh stop it Harry, he just gave me present and asked me out for Hogsmeade! Stop caring about me all the time, PLEASE!" Tears were dripping down her face as she spoke. She didn't want to make him feel sad but she wanted to hurt him as bad as she could. Draco saw the chance and put his arms round her shoulders. At first, she wasn't so sure about this but thinking about how she HATED Harry, she in return leaned on him.

"GINNY! Please forgive me, of what I did; just come back to me, back to be my GIRLFRIEND!" He just could not bear it - the only one he had ever loved was taken away right in front of his very own eyes. Ginny just ignored him, she wanted him to suffer and she made it worse by kissing Draco (not knowing who he is of course) on the cheeks quickly. She was too furious to care who this mysterious person was. Draco was nearly blushing and he smirked. Ginny kissed him. _I think I will never wash my face again until she becomes my girlfriend._ He liked her even more and felt closer to her.

But there was always blockage in love stories and Harry is just a classic example.

"NO! GINNY IS MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE MINE!" Harry just couldn't believe she actually dumped him. It was all just a nightmare, he said to himself, only a nightmare. And that was only before she kissed him. Now he could not bear another second of this, he pulled Ginny away from the green guy (Draco obviously) and hugged her and kissed her. Ginny pushed away as hard as possible and cried and cried and cried, she could not live a life like this.

"HARRY, I DO NOT LIKE YOU ANYMORE - I DO NOT LOVE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SPECK OF DUST IN MY LIFE. AND MOST OF ALL, I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" She stood between the two boys panting for breath. She could not take all this anymore and slowly walked towards her green admirer but couldn't walk anymore and dropped right in front of him.

"Ginny!" He picked her up and ran toward the castle

"Get off her right NOW!" Harry stood right in front of him with his wand out, ready to attack when needed.

"Oh don't you remember what she said, she doesn't _love_ you anymore, she likes ME, not you! So get out of my way POTTER!"

Harry couldn't help but backing away, the thought of really losing her was like death, like finding out that Sirius was dead. He could not live on and he went so far back he fell into the pool (he cannot swim).

"Oh, what the hell?" He put her down carefully and took his costume off leaving a shirt and shorts and dived into the pool. Harry was sinking slowly and Draco just caught him by the hair and pulled it a bit so that his head would go up. He dragged him on the surface and dried himself. He carried Ginny in one hand and said _'Mobilicorpus'_ and Harry was dragged back to the Hospital Wing. The two lay in hospital again.

"Oh my, what happened, Mr. Malfoy? You're all wet! Put Miss. Weasley onto this bed and Mr. Potter in this one. Now let me get you a towel to dry yourself." Madam Pomfrey hurried away leaving Draco all wet with seaweed stuck in his hair. He sat down next to Ginny's bed and stared at her. She looked so lifeless but the alive. He just fell asleep on the chair and when Madam Pomfrey came back, she sighed and covered him with blankets.

THE NEXT DAY

"A letter for me?" Blaise asked himself and opened it. "Bloody HELL!" _It was from my cake baking partner, the one I think I like. So, she likes me too! -sigh-_

"Hey, Draco, do you remember who I like?" Draco paused as he stuffed himself with a crispy bacon piece. _CRAP! I had forgotten that Blaise likes Luna. Oh why am I so dumb? I am supposed to get REVENGE, not being a matchmaker for Blaise and Luna!_

"Draco, what should I wear? Should I send a letter back to her? Look, Look! She is staring at me!" Actually, Luna's eyes just met his.

Blaise quickly wrote in the neatest he could.

_Dear lovely Luna,_

_Yes I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks at 3pm!_

_Yours, Blaise.Z_

He borrowed Draco's owl and it flew right next to Luna. Luna saw the owl and patted it on the head and gave him some golden brown toast before taking the note. She read, she turned and looked at him. She mouthed: _git. _But decided to go, to see what he had plans for.

"This is so strange… I never sent Blaise a note saying I would meet him in Hogsmeade." Someone was playing a trick on her and she was pretty sure it was Ginny because she was the only one that knew she had a crush on him...

HOGSMEADE TRIP

"Blaise my dear friend, what in the living hell is on your neck?" It was the butterbeer cork that Draco had gave him in the letter, tied with a jet black string.

"Well, it was a cork I had found in her letter to me? Doesn't it look nice? Do you think she would like it? Do YOU like it Draco?"

"It looks okay to me, so you two are the what, butterbeer cork couple then?" He meant it as a joke.

"Well, yes! You do have a brain, you're so smart! Butterbeer cork couple, -sigh- such a lovely name!"

"Well its 2:50 now, shouldn't you go and meet your _butterbeer cork **girlfriend**_?"

"ARGH, how can I forget? How do I look to you, fine? Thanks, pal, you have been a very nice friend!" And he started running towards the Three Broomsticks, leaving Draco alone. He had to do something so he decided to have a light tea at the Hog's Head. There, he saw the 'wonderful' trio which of course was Harry, Ron and Hermione. He, being the non-good himself, eavesdropped on their conversation...

"I still don't know why Ginny left me all alone, I mean I am a good bf aren't I? I don't know what I'm going to do," Harry leaned on the table and pushed his hair aside showing his scar. "You know guys, I might just commit suicide, I bet she would regret ditching me for some green guy!"

"No Harry, you must live, come on, maybe she just isn't the one, maybe there is someone else."

"No Hermione, no, I know she is the one! I just do!"

"Anyways, I'll talk to her later on,munch munch I think she just is a bit stressed lately. And by the way, who is that 'green guy' you are talking about? He better not hurt my sister OR ELSE he would pay! PAY, I SAY, PAY!"

"Shut up Ron would you? The whole place is staring at you." Hermione covered his mouth and said,

"By the way, where is Ginny?"

"I don't know, but the green guy, he is like half a head taller than me, blonde hair, white skin and he wore a mask that covered his face."

Draco smiled. He was making life so much harder for Mr. 'I'm the best'. He finished the chicken curry pie and headed off to the jewellery shop to find some jewellery for his love. He chose a lavender-purple bracelet with light blue flowers dangling from it. He put it safely in a red and black box, waiting for her to arrive. He leaned on a pole and waited.

Ginny was walking around, visting her brothers' shop and did a bit of shopping. She was too busy staring at a dress made of silk and it was trimmed to perfection. Next to it was a shop which sold muggle stuff. _'The time now is four twenty nine, the time check is brought to you by Swiss...' _

"Oh crap!" She had forgotten she had to meet Malfoy at 4:30 pm, she quickly ran towards the Hog's Head and bumped into Harry.

"Hi Ginny!" he tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Oh I'm fine thank you but would you mind moving over cause I'm kinda in a rush."

"Why not, where are you going?"

"None of your business now shove off!" Harry moved away before she started getting on her nerves and shout at him.

"You're late, Ginny." Draco lowered his newspaper down a bit, staring at her.

"Why would I be late? You're not even expecting me! Plus, I am not waiting for you."

"How sure are you, how do you know that I'm not the one you met last night?"

"How do you know?"

"Doesn't it occur to you that I might be the one dressed in green?" He flung the newspaper on the floor and walked towards her.

"You can't be! He doesn't even sound like you plus, any proof?" Ginny was so sure he wasn't because that just could not be him last night.

Draco took out from his bag a green mask, the exact one he had used last night.

"Now you see, Miss. Weasley, the one you kissed is me!" He smirked, now she couldn't say no could she? He put the mask in front of his face.

"No, no, no, you can't be. But..." Ginny just couldn't believe it. She had kissed a Malfoy last night, A MALFOY! "I guess you aren't that bad are you?"

"So is it a yes or a no?"

"I guess we could give it a try, but one thing, please don't tell anyone about this except for, like, best friends."

"Be my guest and by the way, this is for you." He held the box to her which was heart shaped.

"Why thank you!"

"Do you like it? I chose it myself."

"It is so pretty! How do you know that these are my favourite colours?"

"Erm I didn't, I just picked it because I think it would suit you."

"Oh well, where to now?"

"Back to school and we will have the whole school to ourselves for like an hour."

"Okay."

They walked back to the castle carefully not to be seen, they talked, they laughed and they arrived at exactly 5pm. They went to the kitchen portrait and got some food by tickling the pear of course! They sat by the portrait and continued to talk...

The Hogwarts door opened at a flood of people came in and a flood of noise came with them. Ginny and Draco quickly scrambled putting the cups and plates down the portrait.

"Well, when shall we meet again?"

"How about Monday, beside the lake, after dinner?"

"Deal! See you then." She walked away blushing. He walked a bit faster so that he was in front of her. He turned to the left and held her shoulders and kissed her gently on the cheeks, smiled and ran off. She stood there and looked down at her necklace. She now knew what it meant. 'D' meant Draco himself and 'G' meant her. She kissed it and held it tightly in her hands and went to dinner.

Thanks again to my great beta, DUCK GODDESS!


	5. feelings and thoughts

I don't own anything so yeah! But the story maybe but yeah!

feelings and thoughts

Ginny could not sleep and she could not eat either. It was Sunday morning, a day after the Hogsmeade trip, at breakfast time. For once in her life, she did not brush her hair, she did not dress neatly she did not care about what she looked like. She was far too busy thinking about him, far too busy, so busy that she did not realize that she was stabbing her brother, Ron with a fork instead of her yellow, smoking, scramble eggs.

Dumbledore was making a speech on the dance on the 28th October. It was going to be a mixture of Scottish dancing (yr 8 camp...) and random disco dancing. They had to be in groups of 8 people, i.e. 4 couples. She did not know what to do. She was with Draco and no one knew. How could they dance together then? She imagined things with him, she was daydreaming about him; she thought she was deeply in love with him even though they hardly know each other. He was stuck in her mind permanently, appearing whenever she was doing nothing. When she was asleep, when she was in class and when she was alone.

History was next, a perfect time for her to daydream, especially with a quill that will take notes for you without you even having to touch it. She took a clean parchment out and a pencil. She pictured him clearly in her mind, like he was standing right in front of her. She started to draw him - his face first, then his eyes and nose etc. She started the hair and she took a yellow colour pencil out and sharpened it.

It was long, hanging in front and behind him like tree roots (untidy but not scruffy). She then did his clothes - his ironed robes, so new and clean, so Malfoy like. She finished it and it looked exactly like him but there was something not right, he wasn't alive. She looked down and saw the two bracelets, one from Harry and one from Draco. She took the pink and blue one off carefully and put it in her pocket. She just stared and stared at the drawing, unaware that the class had finished and everyone had left. She had missed him already.

"Hey, Ginny, what are you doing here?"

She looked up, the guy in her dreams and drawing appeared right in front of her, so handsome...

"I was just sitting here, I just and history here and yeah, I'll go now." And she bent her head and walked off. He wanted to call her to wait but not wanting the whole world to know, he sat down where she sat and saw on the table carved lightly was G -heart- D...

She was walking towards the libary when Luna called her from behind.

"Hey, Ginny, you are the only one that knows who I like right?"

"Yeah, I think so unless you told anyone else, Blaise right?"

"Well, did you send him this?" Luna was rather pissed, angry that one of her most trusted friends had done this to her.

"No I didn't. Hell no, it is not even my handwriting, plus, wouldn't it be his friends, not me?"

Luna didn't say anything, she had a point. "Maybe you are right, I'll ask him later."

Ginny walked off smiling; whoever did that was smart, too smart and she knew who it was, his best friend, Draco. Or in other words her boyfriend! Being reminded of him made her feel worse, like someone who took her heart away. Next was Divination, today was just the perfect day to dream about him, also it was the last lesson, Sunday, a holiday! She spent the whole lesson fiddling with her hair thinking about the times they had, happy and sad. And before she knew it, she was asleep; dreaming where they were in a land where they could be happy together and did not had to hide their love from everyone.

Night came soon and dinner was a feast and somehow, the food tasted better than ever. Maybe it was because they kept staring at each other, she still didn't tell anyone yet except for herself all day long. They were the last ones to leave the hall, eating as slow as the mountains grew and blushing like hell. She went by the lake again. She sang to herself as she walked down... _Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine (pretty boy my M2M)_

She was sitting next to the pool looking at the picture she drew. Then she heard a voice, a familiar voice, singing a song which sounds so familiar...

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_(beautiful soul by Jesse Mccartney)_

She turned around to see a blonde in black pajamas with a rose in his hand.

"I never thought you could sing."

Actually, he couldn't, he couldn't even sing a note in tune. He just mouthed it as he played the song on tape.

She got up and walked towards him and embraced him tightly like it was a century since they met. Tears (again) dripped down her cheeks. "I thought we weren't meeting till tomorrow."

"Well, who could resist such a beautiful girl?" He played with her hair and leaned on it softly. "Come with me." He held her hand and led her to his room. A TV was in front of his bed. He went and got some drinks.

"Come and watch a movie with me, it is a muggle act like thingy."

"I would love to. I mean who could not say yes?"

"Harry maybe? But I would never ask him anyway because I'm not gay."

She kicked her shoes off and sat on the bed with him, him having his hands on her shoulders and her leaning on his chest. He pressed play and it showed an empty street way and the word 'Ghost' came up in a white cursive writing.

"I don't like scary movies..." Ginny hugged him even tighter as if people were going to take him away forever.

"Don't worry, I swear it is not a scary movie, it's 'Ghost', one of the best love stories in the muggle world!" She smiled and continued to watch the movie.

They laughed, they cried they had the best time ever, without needing to care about what other people think, they could do whatever they wanted to (please don't think wrong).

At the end of the movie, the two of them were in tears (yes, Malfoys do cry!).

"So sad," She was sobbing so much that she couldn't speak properly. He kissed her gently on top of her head and whispered "It's midnight.." And hugged her on the waist and looked at her red face with her red eyes and her red hair.

"I've got to go; they would be worried about me." She parted with him ever so unwillingly, and put her shoes back on, leaving her drink on the writing table.

Something caught her eye - it was a picture of her. She held it. It was taken without her knowing it, taken during the cake lessons. She turned it to the back and wrote : 'Your love, Ginny' and signed it and was just about to leave when his warm body wrapped her in.

"Please don't go, please." He was now kissing down her neck. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay but she just couldn't, people will get worried about her that they would go insane and if they found her with him, she would be lost. She forced herself to turn around and said in the saddest voice since she is sad, "I'm really sorry but I have to go, I'll promise that I'll come back tomorrow." She went on her tip-toe and kissed him on the lips, not wanting to go, she made it last for a while before leaving with red eyes.

"Where in the name of the thingy person thingy have you been?"

"It's Merlin, by the way."

"Oh shut up, Ginny!"

"Since when in the world did you start caring about me?" She couldn't care more even though she knew he did. She was now back in reality, the reality that she didn't want to come back.

"Of course I do, I'm your brother for crying out loud!"

"In a castle called Hogwarts." She popped a candy in her mouth and lay on the floor (not fainting).

"No shit, smarty pants but where in the castle?" Ron did not know what the hell was wrong with her sister, she (what he thinks) was a goody goody who listens to her family, comes home (or school) before 10pm, does all her homework and treats everyone with respect, never ever resoponded like that in her life.

"There is something really wrong with you, seriously." He felt her forehead and hers, no difference but was ever so sure she was not feeling well.

"I'm going to bed and better not follow me or anything or else I will yawn hex you." and drifted off.

"She's in love." Hermione sang to make it worse for him.

"In love... hmmmm, WHAT DID YOU SAY? IN LOVE? Are you mad or are you just making stuff up?"

"Why in the world would I lie to you, it's just that you can't observe the people around you!"

"Well I told you to write a book about how girls feel! We are boys, we don't know how girls feel. It would be very helpful you know, very helpful. And good night, see you tomorrow." He got up was going to see if she would react but she didn't show one sign of moving. He walked back to the dorm with a hole in his heart and was climbing up the stairs.

"Wait!" Hermione put her homework aside and ran up the stairs, kissed him and wrapped him in her hands as tightly as she could.

"There is nothing wrong with Ginny, there is something wrong with YOU!" His voice was drowned by the lips of rose red. But either way, he was happy, he now could sleep with sweet heart.

"Oh shut up will you." She like finally let go like after 5 minutes, not that he was complaining or anything but it's just that he couldn't exactly breathe.

"Night." And she just left.

-SLAP-

"OY! You pervert!" Hermione turned around and showed an evil smile. Ron had slapped her butt. He put on a silly smile and waited for her to leave.

"What are you looking at, pervert?" She laughed, he was just too hard to resist.

"I think I am looking at a certain girl with long and brown bushy hair."

"Just go to bed will you?"

"Make me!" He stuck his tongue out and not letting her say another word he left without a sound.

"That git." She whispered. "Don't know why I am attracted to him." She walked back to her dorm leaving her homework behind for once.

Not knowing that Harry was secretly spying on them. He let out a sigh. He was like the only one without a girlfriend, even Neville had one which was almost shocking news and that was old news. Watching his best friends fall in love was not exactly the best image. He felt happy for them but sad to be left out, he felt he was the worst man (man, boy really but then it doesn't fit) alive in the world of sad people.

It made him think of Ginny, all the times they had together, all the happy memories. Hearing that Ginny was in love with another boy made his heart break into a thousand pieces which could never be fixed and without knowing it, a stream of tears was rushing down his cheeks and falling to his knees, he fell asleep. Right at the door, waiting to be hit first thing in the morning... He had decided to make her jealous so that she would come back to him by pretending to have a girlfriend, and that lucky girl (not exactly lucky) would be Lavender...


	6. new girlfriend and a mad man

I don't own anything so yeah! Except for the story but yeah!

**Jealous of each other?**

Harry had decided who he was going to choose but he didn't know what to do. He always thought Lavender was pretty but then she was too, like, girly and squealing at just about at everyone and everything. Another choice would be Christie, her best friend, a girl with the brightest blonde hair but she is Ginny's best friend. He stuck to his decision and did it the old way...

"Harry! Oy!" He turned around. It was Ginny, thinking of her made him felt so lost but then wanting to make her even more jealous by just doing something!

"Yeah! Hi Ginny, nice to erm see you!" He tried to sound as cheerful as possible so it seemed like he had gotten over her.

"I just wanted to give this back to you, but we're still friends right?" He took it from her hands. It was the bracelet he had given her to state that she was his girlfriend and now, she had returned it.

They had transfiguration next. Lavender was as usual giggling with her group of friends about something and not to be rude, he took action of his 'plan' when they finally took a breath.

"Lavender, may I have a word with you?"

"Oh, yes, what?" She was blushing so hard as she always thought he was good looking and just wishes he would talk to her just once and today it all came true.

"In private please." He tried to sound more natural but it was hard was he was holding on to this robes so hard that he nearly ripped it.

He awkwardly took her hand and dragged her round the corner. She looked back at her friends who were all jealous of her. She blushed so hard that it looked like blood was going to explode out of her cheeks any second. She then just stood there with her head down, her long, straight brown hair dangled down hiding her face from everyone.

"Lavender, " He lifted her head which showed a beauty right in front of him. He never actually realised how pretty she was. "Would you be my girlfriend please?" She was so shocked that her eyes expanded, all the pimples from her nose came popping back up and opened her mouth so wide that it could fit a watermelon in it.

"I would take that as a yes if you don't speak." She now looked demented and just nodded her head until he gave her a bracelet which was pink and blue...

"I don't feel too well." And she wobbled back to class crashing into Snape.

"Good Morning Professor Snape. And good dayyyy to you." And she trotted off laughing all the way through transfiguration like a maniac who was just abducted by aliens from Mars. Now she was truly popular! Then the whole school will appreciate who she is! The star she is! The pretty and perfect Miss. Lavender Brown.

Harry kept staring at her. Maybe he had made the wrong choice, Lavender Brown... _Maybe I should have chosen someone else, someone like, I dunno, the rest are either ugly or fat or have the weirdest personalities in the world of living people. _

Friday

Not long, it was Ginny's most horrid day turned out to be her favourite day ever. It was the day she and Draco could be together without hiding from the world of Hogwarts. There were only 3 more lessons left until the big day came. They met outside Dumbledore's office. This time however, people were standing in a very different position from last time. Ginny was standing next to Draco , Luna was next to Blaise, Harry was next to lavender, Ron was next to Hermione and Colin and Christie was well, next together even when they are not dating each other.

"Where in the living hell is that Rita cook person?"

"Good question Mr. Malfoy, " Draco turned around, what stood behind him was a man with long frizzy blonde hair with teeth as white as cream.

"Yes, don't you remember me? I was your favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Draco opened his mouth to say that he was the worst but before he could activate this voice box, the guy who just came out of St. Mungo's Hospital spoke.

"There is no need to say anything to welcome me back, I'm sure you all missed me a lot and for those who didn't know who I am, I am Lockhart, ermm," He looked at his hands. "Ah yes, Lockhart, Gildroy Lockhart at your service!"

"You still haven't answered my question yet, where is she?"

"There is no need to worry and why do you want to know so much? Ooh, I know, you must like her very much, in love I dare say!"

"Well for your information sir, " He was fuming so badly that now be could eat the gross stuff on the shelf of Snape's cupboard. "I do NOT like her and I suppose maybe _you're _the one that is in love with her."

"As a matter of fact, I DO!" And he started wagging his way to the kitchen.

Lockhart as he his, leaned back on the wooden chair, putting his cheesy feet on the table saying with a toothpick stuck between his tooth. "Well good people of Hogwarts burp scuse, you to are going to make a cake for me to welcome me back! Now hurry up, get to work! I want to be able to eat the cake in 1 hour and a half!"

4 cakes, 8 people, one insane man. The best combo you can get in Hogwarts when the teachers are choosing.

"Well Ginny dear, " Draco lowered his voice, "Making a cake for that retard would be easy, a cake which says welcome back from St. Mungo's insane Lockhart would be good!".

"Nice idea, but you're doing all the mixing and stuff, I'm measuring and decorating! Deal?"

"Deal, better make it crap!" He walked off getting the bowls and stuff ready.

She melted the white chocolate and cooled it in a shape of an oval. She stuffed it in the freezer and prepared milk chocolate for the writing. This was going to rock so much. While waiting everything to set, she made some icing to make an insane look of him.

4 colours - black, red, peach, yellow and blue. Making it was just too fun. Shaping the 'Lockhart' was just beyond anything you can say. Uneven eyes, spiky hair, outrageous clothes, sitting there with a sheet saying 'I'm stupid'. Hard to do but the more she messed up, the better it looked. The white chocolate became rock hard, on that piece she wrote: 'welcome back retard!'.

"Look Draco, what do you think?" He put the cake in the oven with bits of raisins inside (Lockhart HATES them) and when over. She now stood in the middle of the road). He walked towards her with an evil smile acoss his face, smirking as usual.

"Nice, nice, he is going to LOVE this!"

"I just cannot wait to see what is reactions would be."

"Neither can I." He stared at her eyes, in the reflection, he saw himself which meant she was looking at him too. He walked a bit closer to her running her hair, moved his head a bit closer and closed his eyes. She stared however passed his face, tipping over a bit as he came closer.

"What is wrong?"

"No, it is just that I thought that Harry was still deeply sorrow for me dumping him but he is with Lavender now."

"Don't care about him, care about me "

She took a step back and WHOA...

She slowly fell backwards. Draco again tried to save the day by catching her in his arms but was dragged down with her instead. Harry turned around to see his one and only reason for living is falling in front of his very own eyes reached out to help. Ginny fell butt first, the back, the head, with Draco on top of her, he fell right on top of her with the powerful force of gravity and landed lips to lips.

"NOOOOO" Harry screamed as the one and only Ginny he loved kissed the last person he would be friends with. He leaped over the spilled cream which caused all the chaos and tried to pull Draco off his ex beloved girlfriend with all his mighty strength. He managed it and falling a few steps behind to catch his balance back tripped over Ginny's leg and falling backward and once again the 'almighty' Draco was dragged down falling just 2mm before they had officially kissed. Draco shock his head.

"ARGH!" He went speeding off to the Slytherin common room to take a bath.


	7. cake contest

I don't own anything so yeah! except for the story but yeah!

**cake contest**

Today was the contest, the cake one. Bad news, the cake in the competition was a wedding cake. 4 layers and guess who it's for. Rita Seeker and Gilderoy Lockhart! Joy and happiness! And it was their wedding day too and they are going to choose the winner. Not as planned as WORSE than planned. Never was planned. And guess who were the bridesmaid and the flower girl? Professor Mcgonagall is the bridesmaid and Professor Sprout is none other than the flower girl.

Everyone was getting ready. Every group was standing in front of the oven and a cupboard of ingredients they needed and extra ones. Wedding cakes, were not as complicated as it sounds you know, it was made of some cakes of different sizes piled on top of each other, covered in cream and put the sugar made bride and groom on the top. In other words, they were preparing the wedding cake. Snape and McGonagall stood in front the students dressed in what you would call a miniature wedding outfits. They weren't chosen by the couple who was going to be married. They weren't chosen by the Headmaster, either. They were chosen by Snape and McGonagall.

"Ahem Ahem AHEM. Thank you to all you students. Professor Umbridge has come to speak on the behalf of the Ministry of Magic."

This just could not the day for anyone. Even for the famous Harry Potter, _the one from mental hospital and miss. "I love interviewing Harrry Potter" is first of all gettting married, then seeing Ginny wearing a bride dress was well, she is pretty and he could imagine getting married to her but then she was standing next to DRACO MALFOY! The fat ass who is not fat but a person who had ruined his life for the past 7 years. They looked like they were getting married, standing next to each other, smiling and argh. Justing thinking about Draco and Ginny makes him wants to kill himself, he hated one and loves one and she doesn't even seems to be jealous. But of course, they aren't together which was a relief_.

"Well it is really nice to be here once again. I would like to thank all you _wonderful_ students for being here today. I thank you on behalf of my wonderful brother, Lockhart!" Yep, quite hard to accept but yeah. I can already see the resemblance. "I'm sure you all remember me! I am now happy to start the competition. Ready, set, GO!"

Every contestant was standing there with their mouth wide open. Umbridge, come on, what the hell? The only people who didn't seem to mind were the Slytherins. All the Gryfindors were so angry to see that big, fat, self-centered bitch. They were all more like killing the mixture more than mixing it. Harry was so angry that he broke the mixing bowl and punched the table instead so he and Christie out of the competition.

Not before long, a voice came bursting from the hall. A singing voice, everyone instantly covered their ears - even Dumbledore could not stand it. End of the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears was sang, a voice came talking..

"Thank you all for listening to this wonderful -cough cough- singing from non other than Miss. Umbridge, next we'll have Professor Flickwick singing "Collide" by Howie day."

Draco who could not stand her sing poured salt into the cake mixture instead of sugar without noticing. Ginny was far too freaked out to care. Ron who was so hopeless he poured the mixture onto Lavender and there goes another team. Slowly, teams were disqualified one by one and after Snape sang "Rumours" by Lindsay Lohan, only Hermione's, Blaise's, Ginny's and Flint's group was left. Everyone's cakes were in the oven.

10 mins till the cake was ready, a 4 layered cake, waiting to be covered in snow white icing.

_Ding! _ The cake was ready to be taken out. Everyone took their cake out and started icing it while the whole school was pulling their hair out. The cake was all ready; all four cakes were put on a table ready for the fellow judges to taste. 4 wedding cakes, 1 couple and 3 judges. The wonderful judges were none other than the fat Umbridge, insane Rita and retarded Lockhart. Flint and Pansy were first to be tasted. Theirs was black. 7/10 - too sweet and not very tasty looking, NEXT! Blaise and Luna's. 5/10. Far too mushy, like glue paste but taste okay. Hermione and Colin. 9/10. Perfect texture and taste. A bit to plain looking. Ginny and Draco's. 2/10. URGH! URGH! URGH! It's far to salty.. Need water...

"AHEM!" Everyone looked up as Professor Mcgonagall spoke. "The judges have decided on the winner of this competition. The winners of this competition are HERMIONE AND COLIN. For their effort, they will get 10 galleons and 20 house points each." Everyone cheered, blah blah blah.

"How could we lose? We were so good! And it was the mudblood that we lost to!&$#!" The little blonde brat was once again muttering to himself behind the oven eating the left over icing. Ginny was cheering on the other hand, leaving him alone. She looked around, her little (not size wise) cutie was not there. She walked back to the kitchen, he was not there, she ran out the hall and she saw a guy swinging in the corridor with a bowl on his head. She ran up to him.

"DRACO" She managed to catch his hand and turned him round.

"Just leave me alone will you?" He was having a temper tantrum. "We lost, what else do you want?" He flung her hand off, threw the glass bowl out the window hitting Crookshanks and walked off. She flung herself around him and turned him around, hugged him and said..

"I want you." And they started snogging...

"Get a room won't ya mate?"

"Yeah!"

The both of them stopped and turned around, it was Luna and Blaise.

"Geez mate, you nearly scared the heck outta me!" Draco was so red in the face I swear he was blushing.

Blaise and Luna were laughing so hard Blaise actually gave a little loud sqeak. Just then, the students in the hall burst out. The two couples quickly parted hands and stood apart. The whole school was still staring at them.

A little boy came stood in front and said:

"Are you two," he pointed to Ginny and Draco, "and you two" Blaise and Luna looked at each other "dating?". They looked at each other and...

"Oh no no no no no, why do you say that?" All four of them were denying it so badly. The little first year named Michael Prezer would not give up.

"Then why were you guys snogging in the corriddor?" All four of them were cherry red in the face.

"Anything wrong with that?" It was Ginny who spoke. And she kissed the red faced Draco on the red cheeks. He was as stiff as steel.

"How could you Ginny? How _could_ you?" Ron appeared from the crowd next to the heartbroken Harry.


	8. qudditch and sad and stuff

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

**Quidditch, love lost and heartbroken**

(A bit of background info, half the school found out about Ginny and Draco outside the Great Hall corridor).

"But Ginny, how could you? He is a Malfoy, M-A-L-F-O-Y. Wake up will you?". Ron could not believe his very own eyes and trust me, he has seen some very weird things happening in his life, very weird indeed. He opened his eyes big fat and wide and rubbed it again and again. He slowly walked up to her, and took her hand and took her away. The whole (half actually) school has their big bulging eyes Ron taking Ginny away and the pink faced Draco and back again.

"Ginny, how could you, how could you how could you?", Ron was trying to keep his voice down but he was so angry he just couldn't control himself. His one and only sister in the world was in love with the one son of family that they had hated for decades. The one who had dissed how poor they were or how bad they were. And without realizing, he was squashing her hand so tight it simply hurts.

"Get off me Ron!". She fell into a rage and flung his hands off. And being stubborn, she marched back to Draco and took his hand and simply said : "Lets go."

"Ginny! Are you out of your MIND? He is a MALFOY if you haven't noticed. The evil dude from hell.". Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Ron, I know he is a Malfoy, I'm not that stupid. I know he was evil but that is the past! Key word Ron, WAS, I know he was evil I know but he's changed. I swear! Changed for good! He is now nice for once, I could hardly believe myself but yes! Just leave me alone will you, I'm grown up now, I'm not the young clueless I use to be. I am me, I know what I want and I know perfectly what I am doing so just... LEAVE ME **ALONE**!"

She ran off in a hurry round the corner. All eyes were on Draco who was now bright beetroot red. Seconds later, Ginny came skidding back round the corner and dragged him by the collar and whispered loudly, "Get your _ass_ here will you?" and both of them disappeared round the corner and didn't return until next morning for breakfast.

_30 seconds go by _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". As the crowed was about to leave, a big roar of no made all eyes on Harry., His eyes were tomato (riped) red. "Ginny -sob-sob- what about moi(me in case you didn't know)?".

"Harry Potter, I thought you liked me, why are you now crying over Ginny? Huh? ANSWER ME!", All eyes turned to Lavender Brown. He turned his head up to look at the kind Lavender, now turned into an angry beast. Women, scary.

"I'm really sorry, I never loved you, you were just a person so that I could make Ginny jealous and would come back to me."

"You FREAK'IN BASTARD!" She stared at him with dragon sharp eyes, taking large amounts of breaths and charged into the bathroom, crying. Followed by Parvil of course.

_Next morning at breakfast_

Everyone naturally were talking about the happening outside the Hall yesterday.

"Ahem," all eyes turned to Dumbledore."Only such short time yet so many things has happened already. First of all, happy to announce the winner of the cake contest, Hermione Granger and Colin Creevy!". Claps naturally followed but no one really cared. "Another news, the dance will be changed to November instead and the theme will be changed too." Everyone's eyes were looking at him like if something big has happened. "You may all continue your meals.".

The hall burst into talk about the dance. Everyone was prepared. EVERYONE. Even the teachers, Snap even bought a new Scottish outfit for the dance! Whatever theme it was, it was a real problem. What to wear, what to bring, which make-up... Everyone forgot about eating...

_November, 2 weeks before the dance_

Qudditch is coming soon. Gryffindor just so happens to be practicing. With Harry the leader no duh, Ron, Ginny, Pavril, Christie, Dean and Jake (just a random guy) and a number of other random people on the team, the were "sure" to win. Practicing catches, throws, speed flying and all different tactics to win against slytherein. Even though they have won over them for the past years, there were always the chance of losing. Not before long, they had practiced for 2 hours. It was a hot day.

"Potty boy, time to come down and trot off." There Draco was standing at the middle of the pitch with his arms crossed, head high and a stomping feet.

"Wee face, we've got the pitch booked by a professor so get lost Malfoy!"

"Oh I know but I've booked the pitch for 3-4:30pm and now is um, 2 :58 so YOU and group of red faces out of my pitch before you get yourselves into a load of trouble!" He gave a "warm" smile and stood there. "I'm waiting... Oh look, it's 2:59, hurry up!" Now the whole Slytherein team was standing smirking their heads off.

All of Gryfindor came down with a skull like face, walking back up to the castle.

"Hey, Christie, I've got to go to the toilet, meet you up in the common room!" And she ran off.

As they passed the Slytherein, Harry wished them good luck.

"Good luck my dear friend and be ready to lose!" And patted Draco on his shoulder.

"Well hope you and your fall off your brooms, very tatty aren't they, don't you know how to take care of it? Now get out before I... do something."

Just then, Ron's nose began to itch. _Try not to scratch, no scratching, no scratching, NO SCRATCHING! _But his hands just will not listen. He lifted it up and scratched inside.

Draco watched them leave and had the perfect chance to make fun of them. Well at least one of them. But his hands just will not listen. He lifted it up and scratched inside.

Draco watched them leave and had the perfect chance to make fun of them. Well at least one of them.

"Oh look," Draco turned to his fellow mates. "Weasel is picking his nose!" He looked at Ron, "Aww, the Weasleys' are so poor that they even cannot afford a Handkerchief!"

In the toilet, Ginny could here EVERTHING going on outside. The moment when Draco dissed her family was the day she did not believe her own ears. She had thought he had changed. He had changed, around her only that is. She covered her ears and wishing it was only a bad dream. It never works and it wouldn't this time either.

She stormed back out the pitch and walked right up to him. He was just finishing off his sentence.

"And the only good thing that this freckled family has produced is Gi-"

"You BASTARD!" SLAP "I thought you've changed, but no, your still the ignorant little git that existed on planet earth! Cannot believe myself that I ever, EVER _trusted _you, let alone love you. Dissing everyone who was poorer than you, dumber than you, fatter than you, not as good looking as you. What is wrong with you, what is wrong with me?" All eyes were on Ginny. All the people were standing in a circle surrounding Ginny and Draco.

"I wasn't dissing your family, I was making jokes about -"

"MY BROTHER YEAH! Well he is family too isn't he? You are just a...pointless human being, you don't deserve to live and I HATE YOU!" And she stormed off forgetting what she just said and was later late for Charms.

"What are _you_ all staring at, go practice and shoo off! Come on go now, bye bye!" He was just not in the mood to play Quidditch.

Later in the evening before dinner, he tried is best to make it up for her but all she did was stuff the spiked roses into his mouth and the iced butterbeer, she dropped it down is pants reveling pink Y-fronts.

"Just to let you know, I hate pink." And went off.


	9. the big fat dance

I OWN NOTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

**THE dance**

_Why am I so stupid! _Ginny was thinking her head off why she actually fall for Draco Malfoy. The day of the dance it was today and Dumbledore said it was a mixture of disco and tango dancing... _Actually fall for that git man, so stupid stupid stupid STUPID. I'm such a.. goofy cow with a brain size of a jelly bean and i still don't know why I fell for him but all I know now that I am going to reject him for the REST of my bloody LIFE! Unless he gives me 1000 tons of chocolate and all his money to me, then I will just lock him in the dungeon though I have non and make him scrub the floor! HAHAHA I'm so EVIL! Need to breathe. In...out. In...out. HAHAHAHAHA, I'm the evil of the world! Ginny, your going phyco! _She stopped for a second. Buy _I'm still in love with him... _

And fell on her bed smiling her head off. BANG BANG BANG! She looked at her window. A black and grey owl was stamping it's foot on the window.

"I bet it's another stupid invitation to the dance. Stupid boys, stupid people stupid world stupid life!" She brought the owl in. It had a collar saying - Thunder. "Interesting.." And a letter of course was attached to it. It read in neat handwritings :

_Dear beloved Ginny,_

_May I have tonight's dance with you? It's all I ever asked for. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at 6:30pm._

_yours sincerely : Draco Malfoy_

_Git face_ she thought. Not the first letter she received this morning. The fith actually. One from Harry Potter, Colin Creevy, Terry Boot and Michael Corner and now him.

_-sigh- so many invitations, so little time, so annoying. _Not wanting to go with anyone, she rejected all of them. Every letter was like this :

_Dear, ­­­­­­­­­­_

_Sorry, but I feel that I don't want to go on the dance with you, hope you understand. Been really depressed lately. _

_-Ginivera Weasley._

In Draco's letter, she remembered the necklace he gave her. She still had it on. A pendant with a D and G on it. She snipped it apart and put it in the letter and tied it to Thunder's leg and let it fly away. Tears flowed down her cheek without her knowing, she missed him, she knew that but she won't let herself believe that fact of herself.

She took the pile of letter and went down to the common room to burn it. She stared at the fire slowly devouring the letters into ashes, destroying the writing of people. She watched the last piece of Draco's letter disappear into the depths of the fire and went to have a shower, drowning herself in hot water. She came back out just in time for breakfast ignoring everyone in sight, she sat down looking like dummy from outer space. She put the scrambled eggs in her mouth, it seems to be the best thing that has happened to her to far. All she could think of was the worst of her life, forgetting all the happiness, she felt like no one understood her, not even herself. She didn't feel so well. Dumbledore made a speech about when the dance started, ended, what to wear etc. Her neck just could not support her head anymore and she fell on top of her bacon and eggs breakfast, knocking over a jug of orange juice.

Drifting into her imagination, she seems to be a ghost, walking past all her memories, witnessing what happened to her in the past. Walking through people and things, noticed by people around her, she realized how she needed someone to love, not hate... And drifted off into the darkness of a black hole, not wanting to live anymore. She lies in Hospital Wing asleep.

MILLIONS of people came to see her... Ron, Hermione, Harry (no shit), Draco (why not), Colin, Christie, Luna along with Blaise (personally, she dragged him along) and other people of course, other people. She awakens finding herself yet _again _ in Hospital Wing for like the third time this year. It was noon. The dance starts at 6pm. She wants to go to the dance, she has no one to go with to the dance, she feels she has done wrong to reject all those letters yet could not choose although Colin and Terry are out for sure.

No one was around, everyone was at lunch -drooling-, slowly and quietly, she tries to creep out of this place without the nurse realizing...

"STOP THERE YOUNG LADY."

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Another talk." -sigh- "Why is life so hard." She whispered.

"Ginny, What in the world are you thinking? Leaving the Hospital like this, you still need another check up before you leave. You could be in a very dangerous situation. You could have felt dizzy and bang your head on the wall and fall backwards cracking your head open with your brain and blood splattered on the floor making the floor so slippery that people slid and break their head leaving-"

"Okay,okay, stop it, your really freakin me out now, really! It's disgusting!" It was just one of Madam Pomfrey's way of making sure her patients in bed, exaggerating the damage adding a bit of gross to it! Cannot believe such a nice, tempered woman could think of something like this. "Now get back to your bed and you'll be out in no time." Another sigh came from Ginny and she lay in bed yet again...

"A fast check up , really?" Ginny was talking to herself while making her way back into the Gryffindor Tower. It was already 4pm. She had to get ready. Disco and Tango just did not go together. What do you wear is the big quest of the day. Normal clothes or a big dress in layer or both which is rather hard...

In the end, she decided to just wear white jeans and a frilly top which was red and black and instead of leaving her hair down, she tied it into a high ponytail. She looked weird. Yeah, and dark blue shoes makes her look weirder.

"OMG! Ginny! You look absolutely fab fab FAB!" Christie was rushing up to her squeaking like a mouse (heehe)...

"Okay... Calm down before you kill someone, i.e. ME."

"But you look sooo pretty!"

"Like you look any worse."

Ginny turned around to look at her friend, big mistake. In front of her stood a brown haired, heavy make up-ed, tight green spaghetti straps and a baggy, flared orange and purple layered dress.

"Agh!" Slightly a bit surprised at what her friend is dressed like. "Ah, niice... Hey, can I have some help with my ma-"

"OMG! It's 5:50pm! I have to meet Michael Corner outside! Eeek!"

"Okay... I guess one of my rejects found himself another girl.. I wonder how the rest are doing...

Colin was lucky enough to land himself with Lis because she has just broke up with her boyfriend over a cookie. Lis Riff was one of the most popular girl in the whole of the 6th year and Colin was near to least popular. Weird.

Harry was in no luck whatsoever, Lavender or Pravril won't go with him for what he "did" and currently no one is free..

Draco wasn't doing much better, he had been forced to be with Pansy after Blaise has gone with Luna -

"Oh Draco, I know you would be with be, we were meant to be together!" He knew he made a big mistake... but oh well, being stuck with her for 6 years, and once more should not be a big problem..

It was already 5:59pm and Ginny has finally perfected her make-up after doing it over 4 times. The clock strike 6. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. She looked at the clock.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm late!" She grabbed her coat and rushed to the Hall where everyone was already inside. She slowly stepped in and it was a disco theme for now. She sat down on the stools next to the food table drinking some butterbeer and eating some Deluxe Swiss Milk Chocolate with Caramel fillings. So yummy...

She looked around, the loud song of the Black Eyed Peas were booming and couples were dancing. There was her dumb brother dancing with Hermione. Ron was wearing a green t-shirt and yellow pants while Hermione was wearing Lavender skorts and a light blue three quarters sleeves shirt.

Over there was Christie and Michael. Watching them fall was certainly funny. Michael was wearing some suit like costume of the muggle super hero, Flash, he was covered in red and yellow frills with a lighting symbol on the top of his head.

Zooming her eyes a bit further was Draco and... _urgh_ Pansy. How could he? _Pansy Parkinson, that slut! _ What she was wearing was even more horrible. She wore a bright pink top which was so short that her tummy showed when ever she moved. Not that but you know, she is kinda _fat_ and all her fat showed up. And a mini jeans skirt so short that she might as well wear her undies instead. Luckily, Draco was wearing black jeans with a white top with a black coat.

But where was Harry? She looked at the dance floor to see not a sight of a scar head stressy face. But there he was, a few seats a way from her. He sat down looking very depressed, dressed in all black. He looked up meeting her eyes, he got up to sit next to her.

On the other hand, Draco was looking for Ginny when Pansy said her big fat tummy hurts and had to quit the party for a rest. He saw her on a stool with chocolates, wanting to make up for what he did, he took a heart shaped box out with two large pieces of chocolate he made himself. One shaped of the word sorry and the other one with a heart in it. He walked up to her, so did, Harry.

"Ginn-"

"Ginn-"

Both guys came up at the same time, same place with the near to exact gift. Both chocolates, one self made by hand, the other brought from finiest shop. They looked at each other, evil sparks flew between them somehow forgetting poor Ginny was still in the middle of two stupid guys.

"Can I help any of you gentlemen s" Gentlemen s_, yeah, just love to fool around. _Both looked down.

"Yeah, Wou-"

"Yeah, Lik-" -pause-

"HEY!" Both of them said.

"Poop faces," both turned around, "One at a time, Harry first." Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"Would you like to accept these chocolate which I hand picked from the finest chocolate shop of all um.. thingy world." He stuck a red heart shaped box to her. Draco gave him a truly evil stare.

"Would you Ginny like to take in these chocolate that I hand made,"

"You can cook? It must taste horrible!" As Harry interrupted.

"Oh shut up, like you can cook any better. Back to what I was saying, chocolate hand made with love," -snort- from Harry. "And would you like to have this dance with ME." Draco was getting very angry and frustrated with that baby who lived, baby faced snot head.

"Well, first of all," As she began, "thank you both for the chocolates and NO I will not accept this dance because you had the nerves to diss my family! And as for you," Turning to Harry, "Stop being such a brat and I will not dance with you either." He looked shocked. Actually, both of them looked shocked.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'll have a visit to the loo.." And pushed her way between the frozen ice statues. Both eyes watch her go, both stared at each other, both starts a fight!

Harry started first.

"She's mine."

"Yeah right Potty boy."

"Say that again.."

"Potty boy that only potty trained at the age of 6."

"You little.."

"What? You can't even insult people properly. Goodie goodie little girl."

"I'm not a girl!"

"I know you're not, your somewhere between a guy and a girl."

"huh?" Harry is a bit dumb.

"In other words, you have one boob, half a dick and no vagina. Understand?" Harry finally realized he is being dissed. He becomes angry and take his wand out.

"What are you gonna do?" Draco has to admit, he was slightly scared, just slightly. Then, he had a plan!

Harry walked forward with his wand pointing at him.

"Scared now huh?" Draco said nothing and walked slowly towards the ladies toilet door. "Oh your going to hid in the girls toilet then? So your the girl."

"Well at least I don't have half a dick!"

"Why you..." Just then , Lavender came out. Draco thought it was Ginny.

"Ah ha, you won't dare to hurt her?"

"Get off me!"

"Wha! Sorry, hee hee, sorry..." _That was so __embarrassing! _Then Ginny came out. Draco grabbed her.

"Now you won't dare hurt you little love one won't you."

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

"Now be quiet and save my life before Potter kills me." He whispered.

"NO, now get OFF me!" Harry put his wand down. That Malfoy was so darn smart. He was jealous.

"Come on, just one dance." And he dragged her off to the dancing place.

"GET OFF YOU" -quiet- He put a silent charm on her to shut her up. She could not move her mouth. It was Tango time. With a heart full of hate, she could still somehow find love for him. But still, she refused to dance, yet again forced, she felt lost in love in one who she hates. Dancing in tears, she felt pulled into by him, dancing and dancing and dip.

She feel backwards and her hair dropped backwards. He leaned down and his gelded hair fell forward. What she was afraid to happen happened. He kissed her. A spread of freshness came over her. No matter how much she hated him for dissing her family all these years, she cannot deny that she is truly in love with him. Even then, she forgiven him for what he did. The spell was wearing off. She ended the kiss.

-SLAP- On both cheeks.

"What was that for?" Draco quickly let go of her hand and she fell on the floor. She got up from the glittering floor and said.

"For being such a git, a brat, a gay ass, an idiot and a mixture of weirdness and evil and stuff."

"What! I was being so nice to yo-"

"Me right, of course, you like me of course your nice to me but what about my family?"

"I said I'm sorry! Would you just freaking' forgive me and we can get back together and your brother and that Mud- Hermione can continue their snogging and everything will be back to normal!"

"What, wha, did some one say my name?" Ron and Hermione just realize all the chaos that was going on. They were not surprising snogging instead of dancing and naturally ignored everyone and everything.

"No, no dear brother, just continue with, um Hermione..."

"But I heard my name!" He was a bit drunk.

"Oh never mind."

"Come on Hermione, let's go somewhere else before something weird happens." And he dragged Hermoine along with her face very very red (drunk yes). Everyone watched as they leave.

"Back to what I was talking about." All eyes turn on Ginny again. "I really wish I could forget what you said, about my family, my friends and people around me. I really want to forgive you but I cannot find a way I could possibly do it!" By now, Draco had realized being all rich and handsome and stuff could not even get a simple little girl to like him back. In other words, he's pathetic.

"What do you want me to do? Seriously, I cannot imagine a day without you!"

"Well didn't you just live like what 15 or 16 years without me and you were fine, you weren't dying or anything! So I guess you don't really _need _me then."

"That was before, that doesn't count! I was you and stupid and -"

"You still are now you know! And if those years before didn't count does that leave you only like 6 months old? Well I certainly don't want to live with a 6 months old baby."

"Look, I'll kiss ... Hermione if you'd be happy. Geez woman, how hard is it for you to accept me back into your damn life!"

Ginny just let out a hysterical laugh. Lucky Ron and Hermione went to get a room, if they heard this, life would defiantly end for Malfoy defiantly.

"You would kiss Hermione, the girl who you spent your life at Hogwarts a Mudblood. " There were a silent pause, even the music were turned down. She crossed her arms. "So you do love me huh? I'll give you poor boy a chance only if and IF you would shut your big fat grey lips shut about my family and friends. One word, just one word and I swear, I will hit you so hard on the head that your squishy brain would come out of your eyes and pour out of your nose holes."

"That is so gross." That however did not come from Draco, it came from the near to whole Hall.

"Now now people, that is what happens to people who don't keep their promise. So Mr. Blonde, a yes or a no." Draco breathed in deeply. Not dissing the Weasleys' was just like not eating food for a month. But he had to agree. He would do anything for her. Anything as long it was not shaving his hair blonde. One of the only rare things he cared more than Ginny in his life.

"Good now I want you to write an apology letter to my family to say sorry etc etc and how your father treats you blah blah blah and I have to check before you send it. Okay, deal done, I'll be waiting for the letter. No letter, no Ginny." And she did a little wave and went to have a drink.

"NO GINNY NOOOO!" She turned around. There was Harry. "How can you fall for HIM. HIM! Oh Ginny, Wake up! It's me who you want, not him, me! Now please, WE were made for each other, we are the star couple remember, the star couple. Wake up." He kept shaking her with his hand, trying to 'wake her up'.

"Harry! Please! YOU need to wake up. I'm sorry but I really no longer like you." All eyes were on Harry. "I'm so so sorry, please forgive us and we could still stay as friends can't we?"

"But I want you to be my girlfriend, you know, girlfriend, you are important to me!"

"But what is the point of being together if you love me and I don't? Please Harry, I beg you!" She finished her drink and went out the Great Hall and into the Common room.

"Get a room will you two! Please my eyes!"

"What?" The very sight of two people snogging in the common room when you've just came back from a tough night was not very nice.

"URGH never mind and went up to her dorm thinking why a rich Malfoy would actually listen to a red headed Weasley?

Back at the party, Harry yet again started a fight with Draco over Ginny even Ginny obviously chose Draco. Both ended up in Hospital Wing because of drinking contest. Both puked both had headaches both were dying for Ginny.


	10. just to say I LOVE YOU

DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

**I said "I LOVE YOU" okay?**

"Oh what the hell?" Draco woke up finally in the hospital at school. Sat up and realized what had happended. "URGH, why is love so hard, and girls are just so damn emotional, believe in every word you fucking say." He is mad..

STOMP STOMP STOMP

"Mr.Malfoy, please DO NOT use rude words in the hospital or anywhere else in the school. You are free to go." Draco grabbed his coat and walked out the hospital. He went straight up to his dorm and a letter was already waiting for him. He opened it, exspecting it to be from his father or something but to his surprise, it was from Ginny.

_Dear Draco,_

_I want the sorry letter to be handed to be by Christmas, in the back of the libray. I'll be waiting for you after dinner every day except Sunday._

_Enjoy! -Ginny Weasley._

Oh god, he still has to write a stupid sorry letter and didn't know how to. He needed help. QUICKLY!

"Blaise, get your ass up here, I need some help." Blaise looked up, help? Since when did he need help? Boy this must be big.

"Comming!" As he shouted back and slumped up the stairs. "How may I help you?"

"Oh stop being such a girly brat and help me with writing a sorry letter. It was only 25 more days till Christmas. For once in his life, 25 days was a long long time, long enough to eat 100 tonnes of ice-cream (that's more like me than him).

"Come on! Dont' stand there like I don't exist, H-E-L-P ME!" He was so near to begging on his knees.

Blaise helped himself with some chocolate cream cookies and lay down on his bed.

"First -mummble- you tell them why you are -hmm these are good. Back to the subject, you tell them why you are sorry -swallow- and how sorry you are and that you love Ginny a lot. That simple!" As he reached for another cookie, this time it was strawberry and white chocolate chewy chewy.

"That simple, _that simple_, how can **anyone** write something like that?" He banged his head on the batch of freshly baked cookies. CRUNCH.

"The biscuits!" Blaise popped up.

"Oh just stop whinning like a high school girl and help me for heaven's sake!"

"Okay okay! Write and I will edit!"

"Fine!"

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I am writing to appoligize of the long term being mean to your family. I am deeply sorry of what I or my family have said over the years. Please forgive me as I am deeply inlove with your daughter. You two have no idea how sorry I am for what my family has done through these years, if there were anything I could do to make it settle, I would most certainly be willing to do it. _

_Yours, Draco Malfoy._

In his scribble, he finished the _draft_ letter and flung it to Blaise. Phew, he thought, it was all finally over.

"Draco my friend, how can you write these stuff -"

"Yes I know it's not my style but-"

"You are appoligizing for yourself, not your family, now re-write it without family and explain more."

"It's not that bad is it?" Argh writing sorry letters, epecially to a Weasley family.

"Course it is, dont' you have any experience what so ever?" Draco gave a sharp look at Blaise.

"It's not my fault that my _girlfriend _ is a Weasley and if she wasn't a Weasley, I swear, life would be so much more simple." Drifting off into his abnormally large brain.

"Oh, so your saying that if she wasn't a Weasley, you could just make out with her right away?"

"BLOODY HELL NO. Are you bloody out of your bloody big fat mind?"

"Hey, just saying, or snogging if not making out?"

"Blaise, I WARN you."

"Okay okay. A kiss?"

"ZABINI BLAISE!"

"Fine fine, just continue on with your crap letter.

--------------------

It was the 23rd of December, and Ginny was sitting in the library just like the past 20 something days. Yet still no Draco and still no Letter and still missed him even though she is really fucking angry at him, she is dying to get him back to her side. She knew he would never come but she insisted to sit and wait. The more the days go by the more she is dying to crave for his love or rather just him as a whole.

--------------------

"Draco, this won't work! How hard is it to write a letter?"

"Blaise, it's Christmas morning and without YOUR big fat critizisim, I might be like with her now!"

"In bed?"

"No, well I don' think so anyways, no. Not in bed."

"Well this letter will not do."

"Blaise, enough, I'll just stick with the first one. No comments please, this will do fine and if anything goes wrong, I'll give you 10 batches of cookies."

"Yay! Hope it fails!" _ Cookies cookies! All hail to cookies!_

--------------------------

It was Christmas, everyone was eating breakfast and pulling crackers till the crack. Ginny was not at the Great Hall. Draco stuffed some sausages in his mouth and ran towards the library. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny and Ginny. Was the only thing he could think about except of how he was going to barf up the sausages in his mouth. He swallowed it and began to walk towards the library like civil wizard.

"Morning Mr.Malfoy, so early today." Madam Prince looked down from her book.

"Yes, early. yes. Is Ginny in here?" He tried his best to sound normal, normal to other people which is straight forward and mean.

"Yes yes dear,"

"_Dear?_"

"Back of the library muttering about a guy and letters."

"Thanks Madam Prince." _Boy was she acting weird._

Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bench slouching. She needed him, more of she wants him more than need but either way, she is not willing not to say no to him. It's Christmas morning, by 12:00am, if he didn't turn up, she would have to say no and not in a thousand years would she want to say no but life is life, it's hell.

He walked up slowly and found her sitting on the edge of the bench. He crept forward and sat behind her on the same bench and placed the letter in front of her face on the table. She turned around and there he was, Draco Malfoy.

"I knew you would come, I just knew it!" She flung herself over him and held him tight in her arms, a tight grip he was in, held to near cannot breathe. But it was worth it.

"I love you." It was the first time that he had ever said those words to her with real deep meanings in it. She let go of the forcful grip and without warning, he pulled her head towards his mouth and with the moment of touch, it seemed like they haven't kissed for 101 years. He took her hair tie off and grabbed her hair, he was so missing this moment so badly that it just does't seemed enough. He slipped his mouth down to her neck and wrapped his hand around her shoulders moving aside her uniform collar.

She eased herself onto the table, sitting down still with his lips attached to her body. She in return pulled him up onto the bench ( he was now kneeling on the bench) by his shirt and one by one she unbuttoned his shirt, not taking it off she wrapped herself him is body of warmthness. He dragged her up to eye level and the only thing they could see was each other's eyes, lips were immediately together with the force of both sides, squshing their body in to one. Pulling off her tie, he was unbuttoning her as fast as he could he all he could was concentrate on the kissing and had forgotten how to un-button buttons.

-----------------

It was only 10-15 mins that it lasted. When Madam Prince came looking for them for help.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley, can both of you help me with something-" She stopped in her footsteps. There she saw Draco and Ginny, half on the table, half on the bench half naked.


	11. orange juice

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

_It was only 10-15 mins that it lasted. When Madam Prince came looking for them for help._

_"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley, can both of you help me with something-" She stopped in her footsteps. There she saw Draco and Ginny, half on the table, half on the bench half naked._

**She is MINE!**

And she fainted onto the floor. Both of them only noticed after she banged onto the floor with the books on her face. Both of them jumped and immediately dressed themselves and wondered what to do with Madam Prince. She was cold out.

"Erm, what are we suppose to do?" Ginny asked as she got next to her.

"Stuff her in a closet." Draco said lying on the table top.

"Your preferably nice aren't you?" Ginny felt her forehead.

"What ARE we suppose to do with heavy skinny ass?" He sat up.

"Bring her to hospital wing?"

"And what are we going to say? That we were making out and she came over and fainted? I don't think so."

"Then what? Actually stuff her in a closet?"

"I bet you no one would notice." Draco walked up to the white lifeless body. Ginny shot a glare at him, why had she fallen in love with a cold hearted git she did not know.

"Let's just leave her here."

"Why not."

And they left, leaving the books on her face. It was in the middle of breakfast. They went down to eat together but separated at the door and went separate ways thinking of when would someone actually notice that Madam Prince fainted at the back of the library.

The whole hall turned around when the door opened. The whole hall knew that they were together but did not knew that they were back together, after all, there were only 20 people in the hall. It was the holidays.

The two of them sat in the table in their hoses, facing each other, pretending that nothing has happened. Staring into each other's eyes they ate. Harry, Ron and Hermione was watching her as she came in, watching her each and every step, how much she has changed in a year was stunning. From over obsessed with Harry to totally ignoring him was even more scary.

Ron was too freaked out to even eat, had she fallen for Malfoy? He was not sure but one is for sure is that she is on some sort of medicine, as much as how he looks, surely he is no that attractive is he?

Harry was this close to pee-ing in his pants. It was only like 7 months before they were dating and now? She seemed to do just about anything to break his heart into more than a million pieces. If only that night in the hospital did not happen, they might be together in a room now. If only was all he could think of.

Pansy was ready to explode more than 1000 PMS added together. They have been together for more than 5 years and now, he has spent and done more stuff with _her _than with her. Just the memory remains between the two of them, the more she wants him back the more she realized that she has no friends, he was all she had. And now she has nothing but herself and her big fat brain.

Blaise was just as he was. Did not really mind as he did not have any sort of relationship with Draco, friends, that is all. Too busy to care that everyone's eyes were on his friend and his "girlfriend". Eating breakfast was on his mind, scrambled eggs.

Harry just could not stand any longer, he ran out the Great Hall and down to the tree next to the main entrance and ran straight into it and head first banged into it but since people were too busy staring at Draco and Ginny, no one noticed he even left his seat. Was it really that interesting?

Ginny got up. So did Draco. Both had orange juice in their hands. They went out together and walked out to the front entrance. Sat down, back to back they sat sipping orange juice. Everyone looked at them leave. They had to get out of all the stares. They walked out, it was the holidays, you were free to walk in and out.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Hermione. She did not know. Not that she and Ron did not care but they were too shocked/lazy to move. He would be alright. And indeed he was, only sleeping and waking up at night with a chicken next to him.

"Where is Ginny?" Asked Ron the next morning.

"Where is Draco?" Asked Blaise the next morning.

No one had saw them ever since. The last time anyone saw them was outside the main entrance sipping orange juice wrapped in each other's arms. And the one who last saw them was Sir. Cadogan.


End file.
